Thomas the Tank Engine
Thomas the Tank Engine (zu Deutsch etwa Thomas, die Tenderlok) ist das zweite Buch der Railway Series. Vorwort Dear Christopher, Here is your friend Thomas the Tank Engine. He wanted to come out of his station yard and see the world. These stories tell you how he did it. I hope you will like them because you helped me to make them. Your Loving Daddy Übersetzung des Vorwortes Lieber Christopher, Hier ist dein Freund Thomas, die Lokomotive. Er möchte so gerne raus aus dem Bahnhof und die Welt sehen. Diese Geschichten verraten dir, wie er das geschafft hat. Ich hoffe sie gefallen dir, da du mir geholfen hast, sie zu schreiben. Dein dich liebender Papa Geschichten Thomas and Gordon (Thomas und Gordon) Thomas der Station Pilot überrascht Gordon, der sich dafür rächen will. Am nächsten morgen ist Thomas Spät und bringt Gordon die Waggons verspätet. Gordon lässt niemanden Zeit Thomas abzukuppeln und fährt mit Thomas im Schlepptau die Strecke in Hochgeschwindigkeit entland. Thomas nahm sich vor nie wieder frech zu Gordon zu sein. Thomas' Train (Thomas' Zug) Henry ist krank und Thomas ist die einzige Lokomotive die zur verfügung steht um seinen Zug zu übernehmen. Thomas ist aber zu aufgeregt, hört nicht ui und erst ein Signallsteller sagt ihm, das er seine Waggons vergessen hat. Thomas fuhr zurück und zog den Zug nun wirklich, wurde aber noch lange dannach von den anderen Lokomotiven deswegen geärgert. Thomas and the Trucks (Thomas und die Güterwagen) Thomas würde so gerne die Welt sehen, bekommt aber nie die Chance, bis Edward ihn eines Tages einen Güterzug ziehen lässt. Thomas ist aufgeregt aber auch unvorsichtig und die Güterwagen schieben ihn Gordons Berg hinunter. Thomas kam gerade noch rechtzeitig zum halten und der dicke Kontrolleur schickt ihn nach Wellsworth. Thomas and the Breakdown Train (Thomas und der Unfallzug) Thomas rangiert gerade als James ungebremst mit einem Güterzug vorbeiraste und schließlich beim einem Feld entgleiste. Thomas eilte mit dem Unfallzug zur Rettung und verdiente sich somit zwei Reisezugwagen und seine eigene Nebenstrecke. Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Gordon * James * Der dicke Direktor * Henry (Redet nicht) * Annie und Clarabel (Namen nicht genannt; reden nicht) Orte * Vicarstown * Lokschuppen in Vicarstown * Crovan's Gate * Henrys Tunnel * Gordons Berg * Wellsworth * Lokschuppen in Wellsworth * Die Kuh-Weide * Knapford Trivia * Dieses Buch stellte Thomas zum ersten Mal vor und dieser wurde schlagartig der berühmteste Charakter, bis das Franchise schließlich auf ihn fokusiert wurde. * Am elften Mai 2012 wurde das Buch auch digital für Apple-Produkte veröffentlicht. * 2010 wurde Thomas and Gordon zum 65-Jährigen jubiläum in einer Zeitschrift gezeigt. * Das Buch wurde ursprünglich von Reginald Payne illustriert. Die Illustrationen wurden später von C. Reginald Dalby bearbeitet. Eine der offensichtlichsten Änderungen war die fünfte Illustration von Thomas and Gordon, bei der Thomas die Waggons rückwärts einschiebt, obwohl er in der Originalversion vorwärts gefahen ist. * Loraine Marshall erstellte neue Illustrationen für die Mr. Perkins-Segments. James und Henry wurden dafür jeweils rot und grün bemalt und James bekam die Nummer fünf, damit es alles besser mit der TV-Serie übereinstimmt. Diese Geschichten wären: ** Spills and Thrills (UK)/''Wild Water Rescue and Other Engine Adventures'' (US) - Thomas and Gordon ** Tale of the Brave (UK)/''Engines to the Rescue'' (US) - Thomas and the Breakdown Train ** Railway Mischief (UK)/''Tales on the Rails'' (US) - Thomas' Train ** Thomas and the Trucks war die einzige Geschichte aus dem Buch, das keine neuen Illustrationen von Marshall bekam. * Eine Edition zum 70-Jährigen Jubiläum wurde am 16. April 2016 veröffentlicht. * Das Vorwort des Buches wurde von 2004 bis 2012 vor britischen und amerikanischen Fernsehausstrahlungen auf Nick Jr. und PBS gezeigt. * In Thomas and the Trucks wurde die berühmte Zeile „wirklich nützliche Lokomotive" zum ersten Mal verwendet. * Thomas and Gordon basiert auf einer echten Begebenheit, bei der ein Schnellzug mit der Rangierlokomotive den Bahnhof von Liverpool Street in London verließt. * Thomas' Train basiert auf einem Ereigniss, dass sich desöfteren mal auf dem „Jazz"-Service der Great Eastern Railway abspielte. * Das Buch spielt in den Jahren 1924 und 1925. en:Thomas the Tank Engine es:Thomas la Locomotora de Tanque he:תומס הקטר ja:機関車トーマス pl:Tomek, Parowóz Tendrzak ru:Танк-паровозик Томас Kategorie:Bücher Kategorie:Die Eisenbahn Reihe Kategorie:Keine deutsche Veröffentlichung